No Words
by Bluebell789
Summary: No words were needed to tell the each other how they felt. Their eyes told all... RedxKris FirstTrainer Shipping One-shot


Red walked the streets of New Bark Town, his pikachu on his shoulder and a small light blue box with a red ribbon in his left hand. He had been invited to a party in honor of Kris. Kris was the champion of the Johto League and had defeated him in a battle about a week ago. He had only known her for the small amount of time that their battle had lasted for and he had already been invited to her party. He remembered a few days ago when she had come to see him at Mt. Silver.

_"Hey!"_

_Red turned his head to see the same blue haired girl who had defeated him a few days ago running towards him._

_"It's me! Kris__! Remember?" Kris asked stopping right in front of him. She stared at him, waiting for him to answer, but all he did was nod his head._

_"... Well, I wanted to invite you to a party. It's a celebration of me being the champion and everything..." she said, looking at the ground as she handed him an invitation._

_Red could clearly tell that the girl didn't like having a party that was all about herself by her nervous smile and crimson cheeks. At the thought of her blushing, his cheeks, like hers, became crimson red, and he quickly tried to turn away from her so she wouldn't notice, but he just couldn't stop staring into her eyes. _

_"Okay... I have to get going..." she muttered, becoming even more nervous on account of Red not speaking a single word to her. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. Okay, I guess I'll see ya!" She smiled at him before turning around and walking away._

_"Hey, Kris!"_

_At the sound of an unknown voice coming from behind her, Kris quickly turned around to see if it belonged to who she thought it belonged it to._

_"My name's Red!" Red yelled with a grin. Kris smiled at him, happy to finally know what his voice sounded like as he the blushed a deep scarlet, realizing what had just happened._

Everyday Red had thought about that blue haired girl. Kris. The very Kris that he had fallen for. He finally came back to the real world because of her. It all happened so fast...

_At the sight of her coming up the mountain, Red grasped a pok__é__ball, ready to battle. Another challenger had come and like all those previous times, he wouldn't utter word; he would simply signal his pok__é__mon to attack and when the battle was over, he would just disappear. _

_As she got closer, he noticed how strange he felt as he stared at her. He had never felt that way when he looked at an opponent. What was so different now? He tried to ignore that strange feeling and continued to wait for her to walk up. He studied her appearance. She had light blue hair tied into two pigtails. She wore a white and pink winter coat and black and yellow shorts along with a red scarf hanging around her neck. He could feel his face heating up as he continued to stare. He grasped the poke ball even tighter, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, but... _

_"I'm Kris! Nice to meet you!"_

_He soon found out that this girl was quite the battler. She was actually DEFEATING him. Nobody could defeat him! Well, at least up until now. She had just defeated him, but what was surprising to even himself was... he was happy about it. Somebody was actually strong enough to defeat him. The beautiful girl... The one who made him feel really strange... had defeated him._

_Kris..._

"There you are. I haven't seen you in a long time."

Red looked up to see his friend Blue. "Blue? What-?"

"I came for Kris's party. She defeated me in a battle and invited me so I just thought that I should at least go to her party. Maybe get a rematch. Not many people can defeat me... except for you..." the young man answered, leaning against a building. "Come on." Blue walked over to the door of the building that he had been leaning on and opened the door.

Red, realizing that the building was where the party was being held, followed Blue through the door. The huge room was decorated with many streamers and balloons. There were many people and pokémon scattered around the room, but Red didn't really care about them; he was looking for the woman of the hour. He spent a good twenty minutes searching for her through the crowd, but had no such luck of finding her.

He leaned against a wall, looking over the crowd once more, checking to make sure that he didn't miss her somewhere.

"Red," a voice whispered. Red smiled, already knowing who the voice belonged to as he was pulled away through a back door.

"I'm glad you came, Red!" Kris exclaimed, holding Red's hand as the boy studied the girl's appearance. The only differences from the last time he had seen her and now were that her winter coat was replaced with a white and pink sweat jacket and her scarf was gone.

"... Thanks for inviting me... Kris," he answered, blushing, before Pikachu tapped him on the head lightly and jumped off his shoulder. "Oh, wait!"

"Huh?" Kris muttered in confusion as Red held up a box in his left hand.

"I just thought I'd get you a gift..." he told, putting the box in her hand. She studied it for a few moments before carefully untying the ribbon and opening the box. She silently gasped at the sight of the beautiful necklace. The chain was a shiny silver and attached to the chain were two charms, one was red and in the shape of the letter _C _while the other was light blue and in the shape of the letter _R_.

Crystal looked up at Red, staring into his eyes before she pushed her lips to his. After a few moments, she realized what she had just done and was about to back away, but before she could do anything, Red wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and deepened the kiss.

_Many_moments later, they stopped to breathe. They were both gasping for air as they stared lovingly at each other. He took the necklace from her hand and carefully tied it around her neck before backing away to see how she looked. He smiled brightly before taking her hand and walking her back into the building, Pikachu following close behind.

No words were needed to tell the each other how they felt. Their eyes told all... but right before he opened the door to the building, the not-so-silent-anymore Red kissed Kris on the cheek before whispering in her ear...

_"I love you,"_

_

* * *

_

Okay, let me just say that **this story is also on my DeviantArt account **so **I'm not stealing... unless you mean stealing from myself...**

Sorry if this is seems rushed... I kinda feel like it is... I wrote this last week and well... I always try to make my stories a little poetic and a tiny mysterious at some parts... it's hard to explain...

Anyway, thanks for reading! RedxKris is known as FirstTrainer Shipping by the way...


End file.
